Korekiyo Shinguji
Korekiyo Shinguji is a student turned into a contestant on Danganronpa. He is the Ultimate Anthropologist. After he successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Korekiyo's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: According to Korekiyo, he had an older sister who meant the world to him and knew him better than anyone else. She always had terrible health, and ever since Korekiyo was young, she constantly had to go in and out of the hospital. Because of this, she was horribly lonely and never had any friends, and it's implied that Korekiyo spent a lot of time with her. When he was younger, he got interested in cultural anthropology while reading a book with his sister. He was surprised to find out that different people around the world have had similar ideas that turned into popular stories. His sister told him that he should research it if he was curious about it, and that motivated him to become an anthropologist. He used to have a much simpler school uniform, but his sister thought it didn't suit him and personally tailored the unique uniform he wears now for him as a present. This took a long time due to her poor health, but that only made him treasures the outfit more, considering it his alone and truly unique clothing nobody else in the world has. In the past, according to Korekiyo, he had an incestuous relationship with his older sister. He believed it was true love and he did not care what the society thought of them. However, at some point, his sister died due to an illness. Left alone and frustrated due to his deep obsession with his sister, he begun to develop an idea of "sending admirable friends" to his sister in the afterlife, since she never had any friends while she was alive. Korekiyo began to target girls that met his requirements as his sister's "friends" by killing them, making him a serial killer, with his goal being 100 victims. He eventually got very close to this number, supposedly killing women during his constant traveling. He also states that he once visited a village where people frequently practiced bondage and became very popular with the village's women. In order to study folklore, Korekiyo visited various areas and met with many people. From that experience, he formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty". At one point, while crossing an entire country, Korekiyo was attacked by local natives who "welcomed" him by tying him up and torturing him with a whip to near death. He then hallucinated an image of his deceased sister, which lead to him to develop a type of split personality known as a tulpa based on her as a coping mechanism. In times of distress, he talked to himself with his sister's persona in an attempt to calm himself. It is unclear how much, if any, of Korekiyo's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and which parts were fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Furthermore, it should be noted that Korekiyo very likely could be quite delusional and some of his claims may not be accurate. It's known that he wore a mask even as his former self, but his clothes were neat and in good style. It's also been stated that he may have been very popular. He was executed by Monokuma after killing Tenko and Angie. He was later revived. He joins Kokichi in rescuing Kaede. Category:Males Category:Standard Universe Category:Ultimates Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Revived